Mission: Retrieval
by Stracciatella
Summary: Ritsu received a letter from his mom and replied very eagerly, with lots of love - for once, he decided to be really nice. Could he be so careless to actually put the letter into Takano's letter box? Ricchan's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! :) It's my first SIH fanfic. It's a little naive, but overally fluffy :) It'll have proably 2 or 3 more chapters, this one is more like a prologue. It's 1:50 am where I live and I'm pretty tired, so forgive me the mistakes. I'll try to eliminate them tomorrow. Hope you like it, please enjoy! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi D:**

* * *

><p>It was already past noon when I woke up to the shuffle of letters being put through the letter box in my door. It's been such a lazy week… Being sick sometimes has its good points, like staying at home. I absolutely didn't want to agree at first, but Takano-san was adamant and even talked to Isaka-san, who agreed to sent me on a sick leave. It was pretty much decided behind my back, but I won't complain. I needed it. I still feel a bit dizzy though, but it's way better now - I even go back to work tomorrow. I guess I'm a little excited.<p>

And scared. I'm so behind with my work I can't bear to imagine how long it'll take me to finally catch up. I was trying to do at least some part of it at home but Takano-san got angry with me. While usually pushing me pretty hard, now he didn't let me work for even a second since I've been sick. But whose fault it'll be when my artists won't meet their deadline? Not his, of course.

I should stop whining and get up finally or else I'll stay in bed the whole day. I hate wasting time like this. Come on, Ritsu, up, up! Stifling a yawn, I stumbled to the bathroom and took a quick shower to get rid of the sleepiness. I should make some use of my last day off… I could tidy the flat or something.

On my way to the living room, where it looked like the biggest piles of clothes were creating a city of their own, I noticed something at the front door. The letters! I forgot about them. Now I can excuse myself from cleaning without any pricks of conscience.

I danced almost gracefully to a kitchen table and started looking through what was delivered. Among useless stuff, there was a reply from a salesperson to whom I've sent a letter of complaint. That jerk sold me a faulty vacuum cleaner! I mean, seriously, who the hell sells something when not absolutely sure about its perfection? I could never do that. That's why I give everything I have to my job, it's called devotion. I'm engaged to my work as an editor, and that stupid salesperson should learn from me! I don't like cleaning but when I'm actually trying to make this flat a… place where someone could actually _live_, I'd expect to get it over with the quickest way possible. Which is, let me tell you, _not_ when your new vacuum cleaner explodes and everything within the range of three meters is covered with dust.

Good for them that they are willing to cover the price of repair, what I learned from quickly scanning the text. I've scribbled my reply and put the letter away, so I can send it along with the replies for another two that I've received.

When I took the second letter in my hands, I froze. It was from my mother. My mom. Isn't it enough that she's always calling and nagging me about An-chan? Now she has to stalk me through mails, too. Great. Don't get me wrong, I love her but recently our relations got a lot colder.

Already annoyed, I opened the envelope and started reading. I could feel my expression soften as I went on and on, though. She… she wanted to make up. The letter read that she's tired of the constant fight between us but she's too afraid to say that to my face. I guess she finally understood I will never marry An-chan. That was pretty surprising but she also wrote I can always count on her and she won't push me to do anything I wouldn't want. She loves me and misses me, and wants to see me soon. Wow, now that's something I really didn't expect.

I immediately started writing back:

_I was really happy to hear you still love me. I'd like to make up with you as well, and I miss you, greatly. I'd like to see you more often on a personal basis but you're always so busy with work. Please keep that in mind. I've always known I can count on you and it means a lot to me. There's so much things I want to tell you about but I'm embarrassed… I'm not used to expressing my feelings, but I hope you'll understand what I mean. No matter how many more quarrels we will have: I love you, and I always will. _

_Love, _

_Your Ritsu._

Haha, perfect. Mom will feel loved, since I repeated the word over and over again, and I already feel satisfied when I imagine the content look on her face. And she didn't write a single word about An-chan. Is it good? Or bad? Maybe she finally understood something. I honestly hope so. I'm gonna have too much work now since there's a backlog from when I was sick, but after I get it over with, I'd probably should visit my parents. I put the letter with the previous one and took the last one in hand.

But that's… hm, must be a mistake. The postman probably didn't notice he was holding this one as well, or maybe he just confused the numbers. This letter was for Takano-san, who lives just one flat before mine. It looks like some normal notice from some office, I'll put it in through his letter box so he can read it when he comes home.

It's still early, I think I can go to the post office now. Well, it's not like I have anything besides cleaning to do. And I feel pretty well already.

Or I would feel so, if I didn't fall flat on my face as soon as I stood up. I stumbled upon some clothes, all the letters and useless advertisements and leaflets scattered around the whole room. Just my luck. It took me a while to find all of them but when I finally did, I tripped again, over my own feet this time, because I suddenly felt a little dizzy.

I collected the papers once again and quickly rushed off of the flat, before I could have the chance of dropping them again. On my way to the elevator, I slipped Takano-san his letter, actually feeling pretty proud that I didn't forget about it. He should be coming home some time around now, but I didn't meet him on my way.

It was a sunny day, so I had a nice walk. The post office is not that far away and it was a rather short trip, but fun nevertheless. After the whole week at home, everything outside the house is fun I guess.

Unfortunately, there just _must_ have been something wrong. I never realized until I noticed what I'm holding in my hand when I was just about to slip the letter into the letter box. The letter which envelope read:

_Receiver: Takano Masamune. _

Cold shivers ran down my spine and I shuddered, as it dawned on me. I searched my bag frantically, but there was no sign of the "love" letter I intended to sent to my mom. If it was gone, and Takano-san's letter is here…

No. No, no, no! I have to do something. Take it back…? Prevent him from finding it! He'd misunderstand it _so_ badly… I'd never be able to explain! I must take it back somehow. As soon as possible.

_Before he reads it._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it :) In case you didn't understand, Ricchan gave Takano the "love" letter instead of sending in to his mom and now has to retrieve it before Takano reads it.<strong>

**Feedback is very appreciated!**_ ^^  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with next chapter! You guys are great, I'd never imagine this story would have so many favs and alerts in just a few days. I'm especially thankful for every review! :3 They were so sweet I felt motivated at once and thus this chapter was born XD Thank you thankyouu!**

**It was actually longer, but when I saw the word count I thought I should cut it in half so you won't be bored. And I had trouble with the word 'forehead' ... I'm soo overusing it xD Is there any synonym? Also, please feel free to correct any mistake you find, English is not my first language but I'm trying to improve :)**

**I did my best to keep them in character but I'm not so sure I succeeded... so please forgive me any OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, again D:**

* * *

><p>I rushed back home as if my life depended on it. People were giving me weird looks when I swept past them. The same distance that was so short just a few minutes ago now seemed like million kilometers. I was running and running, yet had the impression I'm not even getting close to the apartment. I felt dizzy as I kept pushing my still-recovering-from-a-sickness body beyond its limit, everything to get home before he does.<p>

I don't know what then. Maybe I could take the letter out with pincers or something, or I can try to get it through the little gap between the floor and door… There just _has_ to be a way!

My legs were giving out but I managed to reach the house finally. I was wheezing and gasping like an idiot, and it was pathetic even in my own ears, but I made it! I entered the elevator and began to continuously hit the button as if it could made the lift go faster, and as soon as it got to my floor I shot out of it, but then stopped after the first step.

"T-Takano-san!" a shocked whine came out of my mouth before I could even think. "Why are you here so early? You should still be at the train! D-did it go faster or what?"

He looked over his shoulder, clearly surprised to see me here. His expression changed almost immediately and he dropped his bag along with his keys as he ran to me. "Onodera, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I didn't quite understand until he put his hand on my forehead. He must've assumed I feel worse again - I probably looked like shit, thanks to running all the way here. "It's not like I'm dying just because I'm a little sweaty and red on my face" He rolled his eyes, but didn't look any less worried even when he took back his hand.

"Seems you don't have a fever…" he murmured, more to himself than to me, and turned to the door. Oh no. He can't go inside! Fuck, what to do whattodo?

"W-wait!" I screeched when he kneeled to get his bag and keys from the ground. "You can't… I mean, no. I- Err…"

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Listen to me! You can't-"

"You don't look anywhere near fine" he sighed and came closer again. With his hands on my shoulders I felt a little caged, especially when he looked me in the eyes with his serious expression. It always makes me nervous and for some reason I can't think straight. I have to come up with something, and fast, before I incidentally blurt out everything. "Hey, Onodera, look at me. You have an unconscious gaze… Why the hell have you even gone out if you feel worse? You were supposed to go to work starting tomorrow!"It's not unconscious, you jerk. It's horrified.

Think, think, think.

There's only one way to escape this nightmare. I have to at least buy some time, and can't let him go to his apartment. This will be a little troublesome… but I'll manage. Somehow.

So I fainted.

Not really, of course. I wasn't sick anymore, it was only his assumption. But it was to my advantage and I think it's safe to say that I have a plan now. I just pretended to faint, because with him always saying how he loves me his reaction should be quite obvious. Oh God, I'm so terrible. I'll burn in hell for this.

I d-don't mean to say I _believe_ him, though…

"Onodera? Can you hear me? Hey!" He caught me before I had a chance to fall down. I opened my eyes, doing my best to look weak and sick. And suddenly I really felt weak, because he was staring at me with an intense worry in his eyes, and now I'm uncomfortably hot and he's still holding me so I won't fall and I can't stand this look he's giving me!

I'm a mess again… How the hell does he do that?

"Can you-" I can't say it. It's too embarrassing.

Arrh you idiot, think of the letter! I have to deal with it somehow… What am I getting myself into? I could already feel fire on my face. If only I wasn't so careless, none of this would have to happen. Geez I'm so mad at myself! "The night can you stay please with me the night stay?"

Takano-san looked somewhat between amused and confused, but eventually nodded and got his keys after I supported myself on the wall so I wouldn't collapse from the fake sickness. Wait. This isn't what I wanted.

"My place!" I spurted without much sense. "I want to stay at my place. But ermm… I don't feel well and uh…"

"I get it" he smiled calmly at me and helped me to my door. "It means a lot to me that you are willing to depend on me. Do you think you can go to work tomorrow?"

I opened the door with trembling hands and let him in. I stole a glance at him when we were taking off our shoes and he seemed more worried than happy. Good, I don't want him excited, because then he would definitely try to do something to me. No matter how mean he can be sometimes, he wouldn't take advantage of a sick person.

I hope.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know" I answered finally, avoiding his eyes. "Maybe if I get a good rest…" One more day off should deal with the trouble. He'll go to work and I can come up with something to get the letter back. Maybe I could ask the owner of the apartment house for the spare key.

Ooor… maybe not necessarily. He would take me for a psychotic stalker.

"Go to bed. I'll make you some tea" Takano-san's voice pulled me out of thoughts. He was already on his way to the kitchen. I guess this is for the best. If he stays here the night thinking I need his company in my hard times, he won't go to his apartment! _I am a genius!_

I have the whole night and half a day, there's no way something could go wrong.

Not with my great acting skills!

"How can you live with this mess? You should tidy sometimes, you know?" a shout came from the other part of the apartment, interrupting my epic, nonchalant snicker.

* * *

><p>"Khe khehh… Takano-s-san… Can you get me a khekhhm… a glass of water?" I asked nicely, buried under two blankets in my bed. It was annoyingly hot, but he wouldn't let me put them away.<p>

"Stop faking the cough."

"W-what! I'm not faking anything!" That jerk… How did he know?

"Onodera. It's okay, you can stop pretending, really" Then he left the room. WHAT the hell has just happened? What did he mean? He couldn't have found out anything! I was playing my part _perfectly,_ damnit!

"Here you go" He came back and handed me a glass. "Why are you looking so startled? Feeling worse again?"

"Huh?" was all I managed to say, before he bent a little and touched my forehead with his own. "Still no fever. Good" He then sat on my bed and looked at me seriously. "You don't have to force yourself to cough, you seem sick enough."

"What the… I feel like I've missed something" I finally admitted, not sure if I was busted or not. He was acting like a mother for the whole evening and I have to say I was a little surprised. Maybe I thought I wouldn't really be able to pull this off. I mean, lying to him is pretty hard. Yet here he was, still granting my every wish no matter how selfish I got. I can't really tell if he knows I'm pretending, and every time he acts suspicious I just freak out.

I just don't understand him.

"I already said that I will stay with you until morning" he said, brushing my bangs from my forehead. I could feel fire on my cheeks and this time not because of the blankets. "So don't force yourself to look even more sick than you are now. You will only hurt your throat."

"R-right" I mumbled, looking away. He only laughed and leaned in to kiss me, but I managed to cover myself with my hands. God, this is so embarrassing. Not only I'm making a fool out of myself, but also of him. My face must be glowing red even brighter than Rudolf's nose.

Please go away. Please, please...

"Aww, now isn't that cute. You don't want me to catch your sickness?" I heard him chuckle above me. "How considerate." What now? I shot him an angry glare but he didn't seem to notice, so I took away my hands to look at him properly.

"That's not what I-mphmm!"

* * *

><p>That asshole! That f*cking jerk, that bastard! I'll show him an '<em>easy way to kiss you'<em>. Easy way to kiss me, my ass! I'm done with feeling guilty for deceiving him. He deserves every single lie I tell him! Every single lie I'll EVER tell him in my entire life!

"You hungry?"

"Get out!" I screamed from under the blankets. "And don't you dare to come any closer!"

He laughed again and I heard steps. Seems he really went somewhere. Uhh this is too much, I can't stand it. He makes me so hot and I can't collect my thoughts… it's so uncomfortable! I brushed my lips with my finger, the feeling of his own lips sill there. Good thing I was able to hide under the blankets before he got serious. I really have to be more careful. I was stupid for thinking he wouldn't take advantage of a sick person.

"You can come out now" his voice startled me. I didn't hear when he came back.

"You wish."

"I brought you something to eat. And a medicine" I heard a plate being put on the bedside table, but I'm not gonna fall for that. I'm spending the rest of my life under a blanket. "Either you come out now or I'll make you."

The rest of my life slipped by unexpectedly fast.

"Fine, fine" He smiled at me in that annoyingly overconfident way of his and nudged the plate closer. He made me a healthy looking sandwich - something I haven't eaten in a long time, but the medicine… I hate it, I had to take it for the past week and I absolutely refuse to eat another one of those little devils if I don't need them.

He must've noticed my look.

"Aren't you a little too old for making a fuss over a medicine?" Oh God how I hate that smile! "Or do you want me to feed it to you?"

Never before have I eaten that pill so fast. Uhh yuck, it's so gross.

"I've seen the note in the kitchen, the one that says how often you have to take the medicine."

"Whatever" I mumbled, feeling worse and worse with every second. It's like I'm really getting sick from all this pretending. Acting takes a whole lot of energy, too. I'm starting to regret having the idea in the first place.

"Eat and go to sleep" he whispered suddenly, kissing my forehead again. I yelped in surprise, totally not expecting that, which earned me a chuckle form he as he made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" a little panicked cry escaped my mouth. I'm not forcing myself to all this suffering only for him to go back to his apartment as soon as I fall asleep! What should I do now? It'll be all useless…

"To wash the dishes" he replied, looking at me over his shoulder with a slight surprise in his eyes. "Relax. I already told you, I'm staying since you need me. Now sleep, Ritsu."

And honestly?

I felt asleep the next second.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you liked it, but I'm open to critique.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! :D I'm not exactly happy with this part, but I live in chaos now so it can't be helped. Hope you won't be mad at me D: There will be two more chapters, I'll try to write them as fast as I can to show you ^^ Thank you for reviews! They really help me write when I have a block :) **

**Disclaimer: I stilllll don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the sound of a laugher. I sat on my bed yawning widely and looked around to see what Takano-san was up to this time. He was standing at the door, holding something in his hands, and laughing so hard that tears started forming in his eyes. What's so funny? What happened?<p>

Why is he giving me such a weird look?

"Seriously, Onodera? A love letter? Are you like, five?"

I felt something crash inside my mind. A system went down. I couldn't think of a single word to say to defend myself. Not one word! I wasn't even able to shake my head. I was just sitting on the bed like a loser and he kept laughing. The sound was hurting my ears so much…

"It's not…" I managed to mutter, but he didn't listen. I continued to mumble under my breath as he almost choked on his own laughter. Stop. Please stop laughing…

_Stop it_!

I gasped for air as I woke up, this time for real. My eyes wide open, I tried to calm down. I can't believe a stupid dream like that could make my heart beat so fast, am I an idiot? But man, was that unpleasant.

Ah, it's already time to get ready for work. I still have ten minutes before the clock goes on, but I don't want to sleep anymore. I'll go take a shower to wash off the memories of that dream. So, from now on, this morning is going to be perfect! I'm not letting anything get in the way of my enthusiasm.

"Aaah! What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked as I almost stepped on something that looked like a dead body. "Takano-san?"

The body moved and I found a pair of brown eyes staring at me from the ground.

"Good morning" he yawned, propping himself to a sitting position.

"Why are you down there?" I couldn't help but ask. He didn't seem to look bothered.

"You had to get a good rest" he said as if that was good enough for an explanation. My expression must have told him otherwise, since he yawned again and added: "I had to sleep in the same room in case you felt worse during the night, but if I've slept with you in the bed, you wouldn't sleep _at all_."

I could feel my face turn red.

"Whatever. You scared me" He just chuckled and tried to kiss me, but I lost my balance in panic and fell down to the hard floor.

"Oww… shit, that hurt"

"That's what you get for trying to escape me" What! Come on, just how arrogant can you get?

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine" I puffed, crossing my arms. He offered to help me get up but I ignored his hand as a mature adult I am.

"Great. I was worried you wouldn't be able to come to work today."

Oh _fuck_! I was supposed to stay home…It's incredible how stupid I am sometimes. I've just busted my own plan! Why is it that whenever he's around I'm starting to act like an idiot? I need to concentrate.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I stood up and got some clothes from my closet. His eyes were following me making me extremely self-conscious. How am I supposed to…to do anything this morning? I can't take a shower, I can't change clothes… And he can't go home…

"Since you feel better already, I'll go get ready. Meet me in half an hour." Takano-san said, probably guessing I feel uncomfortable. I bet he would stay just to annoy and tease me, but he can't afford to be late in the office. Normally I would be thanking God, but now…That dream made everything even worse. No matter what happens, under no circumstances can I allow him to go home.

"Wait! Umm… Takano-san, y-you see… Can I ask you for help?" I stammered, not exactly knowing where I should take it. "T-there's a broken… uh, lock. In the… bathroom. Do you think you could look at it? Before you go? P-please?"

He looked a little surprised, but nodded eventually. I showed him to the bathroom shaking like a leaf. I have completely no idea what to do. What could make him stay here, apart from physical force?

Wait a minute-

"You should try to lock it and then see for yourself" I said before the idiocy of the idea could occur to me. "It gets stuck sometimes and I don't know how to fix it."

"Why do you even lock it if you live alone?" he rolled his eyes and I just laughed nervously, watching him as he went into the bathroom and looked at the door. "It seems fine…"

"I told you, it tends to get stuck" He shrugged and took a closer look, then decided to try it himself. He closed the door and I could hear the click of the lock as he turned it. That was… probably the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life. I panicked, okay? Give me a break, it's only natural after what I've been through with him.

I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and put it at the door, blocking the door handle. Now he won't be able to turn the lock back to open the door. …Imprisoning someone in a bathroom is a crime. I'm a criminalist now.

"It really got stuck" I heard him say from the other side of the door. No idea why, but his voice startled me.

"Ahahah… r-really? That's too bad. What do we do now?"

He still seemed to be trying to unlock the door, but to no avail. How mad is he gonna get when he realizes it's not exactly the _lock_ that's at fault…? I threw a quick glance at a clock and it seems we have a little more than twenty minutes left. Maybe just maybe… I have an idea. "Then take a shower at my place and I'll go to yours… Then we c-can try to think of something, how to get you out." I looked around to find his bag. "Where are your keys?"

"In my pocket" came a short reply.

"Oh. And where's your… damn."

I almost banged my head on the door. No way, just no frigging way!

"I'll go ahead and take a shower, then" he said and some rustle could be heard. I groaned and went to the kitchen to make us something to eat for when he comes- when I let him out. I'm so gonna end up in prison for this. What the hell is wrong with me…? Only some crazy weirdos lock people up in a bathroom! The worst part is that he seems to enjoy it - I can hear him singing blithely. It's already like a punishment. Takano-san, alone, in my bathroom.

God, please. Please, don't let him do anything stupid.

"Hey, Onodera!" he shouted a while later, when I was almost done making breakfast for the two of us. "Are these lacy pink boxers yours?"

I wanna die.

* * *

><p>The train was almost completely empty, like usually at this hour. We almost missed it, because I lost the track of time and forgot to unlock… or should I rather say "unchair", the door early enough for Takano-san to eat the breakfast. In my defense I can say I'm really feeling guilty. I guess I crossed the line a few times already. I shouldn't have lied to him about being sick in the first place, then the bathroom thing. I really feel like a psycho. And the worst part? The letter is <em>still<em> at his apartment.

"This isn't funny, stop it!" I hissed when I heard him snicker again. Some people gave me annoyed looks, because it's already been… I think, sixth time that I was getting mad at him for the same thing. "Why do you keep laughing at it?"

"Because it's funny" he grinned widely. I couldn't get rid of that annoying blush and my heart refuses to calm down. It must be that idiot's stupid joke's fault. The train arrived at our station and we left, to other passengers' relief. A few minutes later we were already in the office, miraculously not late.

"But I told you!" I screamed in despair. "I told you I don't own such a thing!"

"But you really believed me that the boxers were in your bathroom" and there he was, smirking again. Okay, maybe I did believe him. A little. But that was just so sudden! I was quite unsettled with the fact he could rummage through actually anything, and when he said he's found something like that… Geez, what a jerk.

Right now, absolutely nothing is going according to the plan. I haven't managed to fulfill a single idea yet, and now I have to concentrate on work. Hopefully I'll be able to go home before him.

A…ah. Seems impossible. An incredibly large pile of documents waits for me at my desk. I should have predicted it.

"Ricchan!" came a cheerful call and I noticed a head from behind the pile.

"Kisa-san, good morning" I greeted the man, as Takano-san went past us to his seat.

"How are you?" Kisa-san asked, leaning in with worried eyes. " Your face is red. You're not still sick, right?"

I noticed Takano giving me a quick look before returning to his paperwork. I could fake the sickness again to get home, but I don't need another burden on my consciousness…I'll come up with something later. Right now, since I'm already here, I should get some work done.

"I'm fine, don't worry" I smiled at him and took the first document from the pile. "Hey, it's pretty recent. Shouldn't it be at least a week old?"

"Nope" Kisa-san shook his head and pointed stealthily at Takano-san, who was too caught up with his work to notice. "He was dealing with your share of papers while you were gone. Those are from yesterday only, were delivered after he went home." What? He did _what_? "You only have to catch up with editing the storyboards. The rest, apart from these, is done."

"Ah, okay" I managed to utter, not really sure what I should do. I felt something warm inside, but I don't… I- I'll thank him later. He seems busy anyway. It's only fair for me not to disturb him when he helped me so much, right? Yeah, so… I guess I should just uh… focus on work

"Ouch! What was that for?" I shouted after Takano-san, who just a second earlier hit me with some papers when walking outside the office. He didn't respond, just gave me that annoying look of his. "I get it, I get it" I let out a sight and looked back at the papers. Even with his help I still have lots to catch up with. No time to waste.

* * *

><p>It feels like a proper punishment for all the terrible things I've done today and yesterday. I've spent several hours on the phone with my authors, who were stubborn as always, but finally managed to accomplish something. The changes have been accepted - and pointed out in the first place, and all that's left are the documents now. I'm so tired I can barely think, but if I manage to finish it all today, tomorrow will be so much more pleasant and less stressful. I don't know what time it is, but the others have already gone home, only Takano-san and I are still here. I was so focused on my work I didn't even realize that until now. He seems really absorbed in his own duties, too.<p>

"If you have enough time to stare at me, you should be finishing your paperwork already" he said, scribbling something with a red marker. I looked away at once, embarrassed that he caught me watching him. I wonder if he's mad at me because of that bathroom lock, but I wouldn't dare asking.

"Takano-san?" A woman from business affairs department came into our room and looked around. She had a tired, but honest smile. "Ah, there you are. The meeting will be starting in a few minutes."

"I know, I know" he yawned and followed her outside, dragging his feet unwillingly.

Now I have the perfect conditions to concentrate on getting my work done. No one to distract me! I'll get it over with and then rush home before Takano-san finishes his meeting. One would think I had plenty of time to think of an idea how to get the letter back, but unfortunately I'm still in the exact same position. A key to his apartment would be nice, but there's still no way I'd get it. I saw him putting it in his bag when we were at the train.

His bag!

I jumped to his seat and put his bag on the desk. Hahaha how stupid is he to actually leave it here? Errm… or he just trusts me. No, I can't do it. Ritsu, get it together! You have the key to his apartment before right in front of you, just take it and the problem will be gone~

I held my breath and opened the bag, then took a look inside. No, no, I won't be able to invade his privacy like that. Breaking into someone's house just to retrieve a letter may not be very honorable, but still I'd rather do that than rummage through personal items. It's no use. I'm too much of a coward. But of course, even when I decide to actually act like a good citizen, the fate can't be on my side for once.

"What are you doing?" Takano-san asked me, standing in the doorstep and watching me, with my hands on his open bag. I laughed nervously, but my mind was completely blank. I didn't have the slightest idea on how to explain myself. "Never mind. Come with me."

"Eh? Where?"

"To the meeting" He motioned with a pretty clear gesture that he wants me over there this second so I ran to him, trying to take his attention away from the bag. It was easier that it seemed, I thought he'd definitely be mad. "I forgot the one I want to you to listen to, is today. You can learn something."

I glanced over my shoulder at his bag when we were leaving the room. There goes another chance of getting the letter back. "Takano-san…?" He mumbled something so I assumed he was listening. "I'm sorry, I didn't… I mean, the bag… And today's morning, that was- uh…"

"It's okay, don't worry about things like that"

"No, honestly! I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. And you even… my work, Kisa-san said you took all my work-"

I stopped when he let out a deep sigh. It wasn't and angry sigh, nor irritated, but he seemed really exhausted. We entered the elevator and he pressed one of the button without taking his eyes off of me. I felt I was starting to become hot under his sight. I don't know if he noticed, but he didn't look away even for a second.

"If you are sick, you should rest. It's only natural for me to help you" he spoke finally, his voice calm. My heart skipped a bit when he softened a little the last word. "If you pretend to be sick to avoid work, however…" That was one scary look. I have to make sure he'll never learn about yesterday's evening… But technically, I wasn't faking the sickness in order to avoid working. Maybe he wouldn't kill me. "And the bathroom thing, you should stop worrying about it. It's not like it was your fault. But you should have the lock fixed."

I nodded eagerly to hide my embarrassment. His words were pretty frustrating when I knew I _was_ the one at fault, but it was all for the higher aim, so I'm sure God would forgive me. I stifled a yawn as we reached the right floor. One quick glance at Takano-san told me it's gonna be a long meeting - he seemed annoyed before he even entered the meeting room.

"Don't say anything unless they ask you" he said. "But listen closely, you will most likely take part in such meetings in the future, so take this opportunity to learn. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, better. Thanks" I took a deeper breath and we entered the room together. My mood immediately brightened up when I noticed a clock hanging on a wall. It was pretty late in the evening. Late enough for our last train to be long gone.

Ahahaha~ guess who's not coming to his apartment today…

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I promise the next chapter will be more interesting so please stick with me till the end! :D <strong>

**Reviews = Love **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :) It's Christmas! I hope you all can spend it in the exact way you wished for. Merry christmas, lots of love and health and happiness my dear readers! I don't remember ever feeling this lonely on Christmas, so with this chapter (sorry if it's not good, I've tried my very best) I'd like to thank you for all encouragement I received - the reviews, PMs, alerts and favs. Your support made me feel a little better :) **

**Excuse me for mistakes and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi still wasn't mine.**

* * *

><p>The meeting ended later than I thought. I was absolutely exhausted, even though I didn't really do much since Takano-san told me to keep quiet and learn. Still, I spent around three hours listening to constant quarrels and disagreements, and that's a pretty mind-numbing task. Takano-san had his fair share of shouting and negotiating, and he seemed to enjoy it. I've already yawned a few times before we even arrived in our office, while he's wide awake.<p>

"I'll call a taxi" he said, reaching for his phone.

"Yeah, okay" I mumbled, slumping on a chair at my desk. "Wait, what? No, don't!"

Takano-san looked at me with surprise, holding the phone by his ear. "Why not?"

"I-I mean, go ahead. It's just that I'm staying here."

He put the phone away and I couldn't help but feel incredibly relieved, even though he was giving me a stern look. He seemed irritated in general. Maybe he _was_ tired, but just didn't show it on the outside… "And why is that?"

"We'd have to be here again in no time. It's no use to go home if I can't even get a proper rest" I said, doing my best to sound confident and convincing. I needed him to stay with me here, otherwise there'd be no point in being here until morning. "And it's a good opportunity to do some work."

"Come on. You can't really mean that" he frowned. I felt hot under his sight, again. It's getting frustrating. Because of the damn letter I need to be on the watch twenty four hours a day and can't let go of him. Constantly being in his presence must have affected me in some weird way, because it only takes him one look to make me feel so… weird. "You're pale. And barely conscious."

"I'm fine!" I rolled my eyes. "I'll go buy myself a coffee and I can work all night! Go home." Please, _don't_. Please, please…

"I couldn't possibly leave you here in such state, idiot" he sighed. Thank God. "Just yesterday you were so clingy…"

"Shut it" I groaned. Exhaustion was coming over me, so I had to focus and get some actual work done before I fall asleep here. I don't have the energy to go for the coffee. Nevermind, I can do without it. Uhh… my back is so gonna hurt in the morning. Damn, I should really hurry with this stupid letter, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep at it.

"You said you would be working" I heard Takano-san snicker.

"I- I am!" I cried, when he smacked me with the papers like before. "Such a workaholic…" He shot me a scary glare, so immediately turned to the documents. I hate paperwork. It's like the most boring book ever. All the data and regulations to look through… I'm so… sleepy…

* * *

><p>Had an extremely weird dream this time. I was a bride. In a long white dress and with a veil tail on my head, so I couldn't see too well. There was my wedding and then my new husband carried me somewhere in his arms, bridal style. I was the only one who seemed to find that embarrassing, still it felt rather nice. He suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere, then a huge space craft landed right in front of us. It was pretty awesome, had so many sparkling lights and was shiny with some incredible technology.<p>

When I woke up I was in a boring taxi. Nothing sparkly here. I must say I felt pretty disappointed, the dream might have been stupid but it was a least entertaining.

"You're awake?"

"T-Takano-san?" I almost jumped at the sound of his voice. Hey wait a moment. Why _am_ I even in a taxi?

"Don't be so startled" he chuckled. I couldn't see him well in the dim light of the lamps we were passing by, but I was sure he had that annoying smirk plastered on his face. "You fell asleep in the office. I tried to wake you up since you were so stubborn about working, but it seemed impossible. I even managed to take you here and you only woke up when an ambulance drove past us"

"Y-you should have just left me there…" I mumbled. Listening to him gave me shivers. He was speaking calmly and quietly, and his voice was so deep somehow. I-I don't have an idea why I'm realizing such things now. Wow, it's so hot in here… "Can I open the window, please?"

"Of course, as you wish" replied the driver with a kind nod, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"Are you okay, Onodera? Feeling dizzy?" Takano-san put his hand on my forehead. I shook it away, but my heart didn't stop racing.

"I'm not sick anymore, remember?" I growled, trying to scoot away from him as far as possible on the backseat of the boring, plain taxi. I heard him sigh, but he refrained from commenting. To be honest, now I feel even more sick than when I actually was sick. I don't know what are those chaotic feelings I'm feeling, but they tire me greatly. It's like something is having a battle inside my head. And stomach. Some kind of a warm, confusing feeling… And I'm sleepy and it feels like I've been doing nothing recently, but trying to get that letter back. I'm so fed up with this already, geez…

Oh sh-!

"Takano-san, you can't- err… I mean, you…"

"Hey, Onodera, can I stay at your place tonight?" he asked suddenly. "You still seem a little unwell and I wouldn't like you to get sick again. I have to make sure you rest well."

I blinked a few times, not sure if I heard correctly. Wow seriously? Maybe I still have the chance of actually retrieving the letter if I don't give up. Ahaha great!

"Better be grateful, because I'm feeling generous tonight" I finally said. "You can stay."

We driver stopped the car, so Takano-san didn't have a chance to respond, other than paying him for the ride. I went to the apartment house with him soon following after me. I don't know why I was so nervous suddenly, but my heart refused to calm down. M-maybe I should make it clear that the fact I'm letting him in doesn't mean he can… touch me, in any way. Hopefully he knows this, but-

"Onodera? Snap out of it and open the door."

Eh? When did we… Ah nevermind. Where's that damned key? I clumsily digged it out of my bag but my hand was trembling so much I wasn't really able to fit it in the hole.

"What's with you?" Takano san muttered, taking my hand in his own and guiding it to open the door. I felt shivers ran down my spine again. This is so annoying! I hate being so tired, my reactions tend to get weirder and weirder. "You know… you really should clean sometimes."

"You're not my mother" I rolled my eyes. "Stop nagging me about it. I don't have time to put those clothes away! Just watch your step and you'll be- Aaah!" Tripped. Of course. "Stop laughing!"

He wouldn't be himself if he really stopped. Groaning, I went to make us something to drink, while he made himself comfortable in my living room. W-why can't my hands stop trembling? I feel like something bad is coming, but I can't really name it. With my heart beating so fast, it's hard to concentrate, but I can't help feeling a little bit anxious.

I took the coffees and went to join Takano-san in the living room, carefully watching my step not to trip again.

"Onodera, there's something I'd like to talk about." I choked on my drink and spilled at least half of it from the mug.

"Y-yeah?"

He kept quiet for a longer moment, watching me in silence. I don't know if he was deep in thought or just tired, but there was something in his eyes… Something that told me, run away while you still can. I would, but where to? Maybe home! Oh wait, haha.

"You've been acting weird lately." Eek he noticed! What to do? What the hell should I…?

"No. I was not." So convincing…

"I'm not in the mood for jokes" he sighed, actually looking worried. "Just answer me one question, okay?"

I'm gonna regret this… Definitely, so why am I getting myself into this? But should I shrug it off, he may become suspicious. In his eyes I don't have anything I should feel guilty or nervous about, so I can't freak out now. Keep calm. Just keep calm.

I nodded, taking another sip. Hah, he was smart enough to let me swallow before speaking. If he didn't, I'd be choking again.

"Why won't you let me go to my apartment?"

Now just wait a minute! HOW the frigging hell did he realize? No no no no way, just no way! He's bluffing. Bluffing! Hahaa, Takano-san, busted!

Eh- but why would he bluff? He's got no reason. So he really- or maybe that's just a coincidence… but what if he… I- what should I do? I can't think straight, it's so frustrating! I'm feel so hot it's unbearable, my heart's beating like crazy and my hands are trembling… I've spilled the coffee all over my shirt already. Why can't he be mean sometime when I'm not so deprived of energy? Or maybe it's not the lack of sleep but the results of the sickness? A-anyway, whatever makes me feel so annoying, he should wait with asking such idiotic thing for when I feel better!

"I don't know what-" he leaned in to kiss me, and I so completely didn't expect it that I let him do it. It was a pretty quick kiss, more of a peck really, but made me flush bright red and I could swear he could hear my crazy heartbeat.

"Answer sincerely."

"B-but… it was you who wanted to stay a-at my place tonight!" I cried out, scooting away from him at once.

"Staying here is always a pleasure" he smiled at me with this arrogance in his eyes. "But this time it was only because I saw your panicked expression when you learned we're going home."

"I didn't… I wasn't panicked!"

"Onodera, please. I really can tell." This is getting extremely uncomfortable… But I'm too tired to keep at it. Just how long am I supposed to pretend nothing's going on? Uh… "Besides, it's not normal, even for you. Or should I say, especially for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, watching him from behind my mug.

"I thought it was weird for you to ask me to stay with you when you were sick. Never before have you done such a thing, but okay, let's say I just assumed you were feeling bad to such an extent that you didn't really care about your pride anymore."

"I… exactly. So what?"

He frowned and thought a little before opening his mouth again.

"So when I wanted to go to my apartment next morning, you locked me up in your bathroom."

"WHAT! I most certainly did not do such a thing!" I shrieked, horrified. _How?_ Just how…?

"Onodera. You said the lock was broken, but it's the _door_ I couldn't open. The lock was fine, I actually blocked and unblocked it several times." I couldn't get any words from my mouth. It was so, _so_ embarrassing. Takano-san must have understood my blank expression, because he continued: " Then I caught you with my bag. You were looking for the key, weren't you? You also asked me for the key when I was stuck in the bathroom."

"I-I didn't… Takano-san, you must believe me! I could never touch your personal things, I- uh, it wasn't… like that… I know how it looked like, but… I'm sorry-" My eyes were itchy. God, please, I can't start crying now. What terrible timing. I'm not letting him see me cry! I'm already so embarrassed I could die…

"It's okay. I have no reason not to believe you"

Huh?

"But your reaction confirmed it. You _did_ want the key." Damn… I don't even know how to defend myself, he's so straight forward about all this! I'm honestly so shocked he noticed… "And you even wanted to stay in the work for the night… Pretty smart, I have to admit. I wouldn't leave you there alone."

For one brief moment I wondered if I should thank him for the compliment, but then I mentally smacked myself when I realized what stupid things I was focusing on, instead of dealing with the real trouble.

"So I repeat the question." He wouldn't take his eyes off of me even for one second. Give me a break already! "Why won't you let me go to my apartment?"

It might have been too much for me to handle… I'm used to being under the pressure - thanks to work - but this is a completely different kind of stress. I'm at my limit now. Maybe it'll be better like that. I'll tell him there's something in his apartment that I must have back no matter what. He'd understand. And I'll finally be able to live in peace. So I told him.

"What is this thing you need?" he raised his eyebrows in an surprised manner. I took a deep breath. Here goes…

"A letter. I want it back. Maybe if you gave me your keys now, I could go and get it… How does it sound, hm? Pretty awesome, right? So? The keys, please?" I smiled widely, trying to keep my insanely beating heart in my chest.

"A letter?" he repeated, then his eyes brightened up a little. That's always a bad sign, but I didn't expect things to happen like that. I wasn't expecting it _at all_. My eyes widened and the next thing I knew, I incidentally dropped my mug and it smashed on the floor. I winced at the sound, but couldn't rip my eyes off of Takano-san and the letter he's just taken out of his bag.

"Could you mean this one?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okkkay! There's just one more chapter to go. <strong>

**Reviews want to be written~ Don't make them wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI EVERYONE! Let me present to you the last chapter! This time, there's no way I managed to keep them in character but hopefully it won't be that bad :) The chapter came out overly emotional and I have nothing to my defence, sorry. Still, I'm glad I was able to make you laugh and keep you entertained all this time, thanks so much for every single review and PM! :D **

(btw I know you don't eat scrambled eggs with a spoon, but I didn't know how to use the expression for a fork XD)

**Now please enjoy while I'll go wash all this fluffiness off of myself. Too much cuteness can kill D:**

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi isss not mineee**

* * *

><p>"Could you mean this one?"<p>

I was staring at the letter with mouth agape for a pretty long time, before he cleared his throat to get my attention. I think my brain shut down for a moment there… I'm speechless. I can't even shriek in terror or anything, my heart's beating so fast that I can hardly hear anything else, and he's looking at me so intensely… My eyes are itching again, and my throat's starting to hurt a little. It's all his fault!

"Have you…" I managed to whisper, afraid that if I try to say anything louder, he might notice my voice is trembling almost as hard as my hands. "Have you read it?"

He nodded hesitantly. No way… So it was too late, my mission failed. I fought the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes, but I was losing. Why am I even crying? I should just deny everything, explaining it was meant to be delivered to my mother. It would take some persuasion, but eventually he'd believe me for sure, and the problem would be solved. So why can't I get any words out of my mouth…? He's gonna misunderstand it. I have to clear everything… Before-

"Onodera, why are you crying…?" I heard him say. I forced myself to look up at him, but seeing his bewildered face made me even more teary. Why does he have to be so surprised? Never seen a guy crying or what?

He read it. He thinks I love him b-but I don't! I hate him from the bottom of my heart, for he's an egoistic jerk, who never goes out of his way for anyone, being the frigging workaholic he is! Eh… who am I trying to kid? He may force him way on people sometimes, but… he's a genuinely good person, who looks after me all the time and…

A sob escaped my mouth before I could suppressed it. My chest is heavy and my throat burns, it's the worst. I shut my eyes close, to prevent myself from seeing that worried look of his. Why am I acting like that? Is it the stress being relieved or what?

"What the hell happened to you?" Takano-san groaned, obviously uncomfortable.

"You! You happened!" I screamed, letting my tears fall freely. I've been at my limit for too long already, all the pent up frustration has taken over me. I cannot stand this anymore. I wanted to tell him that I hate him. That I hate everything about him, and I always will, and I just want him to disappear from my life and never ever see him again… But I couldn't get any of these words out of my mouth.

"Ritsu."

I was never a good liar.

How could I ever crush him like that? I know he loves _me_, and now he thinks I return the feeling… am I even able to tell him it was a misunderstanding? He would… he would be so…

He was suddenly next to me, and the next thing I knew, he was holding me tightly. My face grew even hotter and I was pretty sure my heart is gonna literally jump out of my chest, it was beating so fast. I tried to push him away, but to no avail. Or maybe I wasn't really trying. Maybe, just maybe… it was a good thing that he's read it… Maybe I'm finally ready to admit the feeling I've been struggling with for the past months. The blushing, trembling hands… that warm feeling inside. Fighting something like that is extremely hard and tiring, but I kept at it since I knew I wouldn't be able to admit I… that I lo- ekhm, yeah. I probably never stopped loving him, but that could as well just be me in love with memories. And so I tried my best not to fall in love again, in the present Takano-san, but… I guess I failed…

"Ritsu, look at me"

No way, keep dreaming. Or force me to look up just like you're doing right now, you jerk. He was so close… My face couldn't get any redder. He gently placed one of his hands on my cheek and wiped off a lone tear with his thumb. I was starting to feel terrible for making him so worried. It showed in his eyes. I was sure he'd kiss me, but he just hugged me tightly and we stayed like that. His hand was circling on my back as he was whispering soothing words in my ear, and I just couldn't help but cling onto him with all my might. It was… safe in here.

I calmed down pretty fast, with his strong hands supporting me. This is incredibly embarrassing, so why is it that I feel a lot better now? When he realized I stopped crying, he dragged me to the couch and made me sit next to him. I've already made my decision, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. It'd be too hard for me to even think straight.

"Are you okay yet?" he asked me, his voice gentle and quiet. He keeps surprising me. I never knew he had such a caring side. Guess I really scared him when I freaked out like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I muttered, taking a deep breath. The letter was at a table, long forgotten. But Takano-san definitely… remembers its content. He probably expects me to say something… I could just say the truth, that it was a misunderstanding, but on the other hand, maybe it's my chance… And I really don't want to make him disappointed after all he put up with recently.

"You know…" I muttered, hiding my face in hands. I could feel him staring at me and it wasn't helping, at all. "I didn't want you to read it… because I thought I'm not exactly ready to admit _it_ yet." I took a deep breath intending to look at him, but I found myself transfixed there. I forgot how scary confessing was. "But… I guess I'm ready to _admit_, but not to say it in a proper way.

I don't know where I got this unexpected strength from, but I suddenly felt an urge to smile and looked at him, with this warm feeling becoming a pretty hot one. My face was burning hot, my hands kept trembling, but I didn't care anymore. He seemed absolutely shocked, my expression must've confused him a little. I couldn't care less at the moment actually. It was… I don't know, I felt great.

"But since you already know, it's easier for me to s-say it." I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to my crazy heartbeat. Is it ever going to calm down? Ah but actually, I don't really mind anymore. "I love you." His eyes widened, but I didn't pay too much attention at that point. Even though I should have. "I don't think I'd be able to say it if it wasn't for the letter. Now I'm actually glad you ended up reading it. Ah, but… sorry to let you know in such way, confessions should be made face to face… but I guess I'm too much of a coward. I would probably never bring myself to tell you. Hm, but all's well that ends well, right? Ahahaha!"

Only then did I notice something was wrong. I didn't expect it to be so quiet. I was supposed to be told it took me way too long, to be forced into a kiss which I would then hesitantly return, to be laughing alongside him. Yet none of that happened… I didn't dare look at him now. I'd hate to see him amused at my pitiful attempt to voice my feelings.

"T-Takano-san?" Don't panic, I told myself. Don't repeat the same mistake… There's no w-way he's indifferent about it. Right? He can't be. But he didn't answer, so I had no choice but to see for myself what was wrong. "Hey, what the hell is your problem?" He was just sitting there and staring at me, with his mouth open and eyes slightly more wet than usual. He wasn't even blinking for a long moment. "W-what…? Answer me, idiot."

Finally, he budged. He looked away and laughed a little, covering his mouth with his hand. _Not this again_. I had the urge to jump to my feet and ran away, the farther the better, but I'm not as stupid as I was a decade ago. I clenched my teeth and waited for him to speak. It's not that I didn't get a little scared - I could already feel insecurity somewhere at the back of my mind - but it wouldn't make sense for him to reject me now since he read the letter and didn't make fun of me then. I don't get him. Just when I was about to ask him what's going on, I saw something glistening on his face.

"Takano-san? Are y-you… crying?"

His arms suddenly caught me and he pulled me in for a tight embrace before I had a chance to look at him closely. It wasn't easy to breath like this, but felt great. Felt _safe_. His lips soon found mine and I was shocked at the tender touch. He's stolen me lots of kisses recently, but none of them was this gentle yet somehow greedy. Or maybe the difference lay in me, as I returned it eagerly for the first time after ten years. It was a funny feeling, but soon I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. I just knew that I was hot, on the verge of hysteria and… happy.

* * *

><p>"Ricchan~"<p>

"Don't call me that" I groaned, hugging tightly my pillow. God, does he know what time it is? I want to sleep.

"Get up or we're be late." I felt the mattress sink a little when he sat on the bed, his hands playing with my hair. I barely stifled a content sigh.

"I'm staying home" I mumbled and opened one eye to spy on him, only to find his face right next to mine. I jumped away, surprised, but he caught me and kissed my forehead. His smile made me remember everything we did this night. I'm surprised I got to sleep _at all_, since it was already pretty late when we got home, and then… let's say, we found an entertaining activity to fill our night time. Or maybe I'm still dreaming… It's too beautiful to be true. After I confessed he kissed me, and then again, and again. And again. Inbetween I was listening to his own declaration of love, and even though I've heard it before, it still made my heart fill with joy. I wonder if it's safe to say it was the best night of my life.

"No, you're not" he snickered. Geez…

"But I can't move" I complained, but he just smiled wider. "My hips hurt."

"I'm glad you liked it."

What! That jerk! I'll show him- but later. Imagining revenge is pretty hard when you're being kissed. Some little part of me still remembers about rejecting every kind of affection he offers me, but the bigger and smarter part doesn't care. I think it's only a matter of time before I get used to this being natural.

"Get up. If we're late because of you, I'll assign you so much work you'd never sleep again" he said and went out of the room. Knowing him, it was possible… Having a boss for a boyfriend won't be easy. But I can also try and use it to my advantage, just wait… I yawned, trying my best to keep my eyes open, and crawled out of the warm bed to the shower and then kitchen. Breakfast was almost done and a coffee awaited me. Ah, that reminds me, I broke a mug… The floor is probably all sticky now, uh.

"You have to clean this mess" Takano-san sighed, serving me a plate of scrambled eggs. "I almost killed myself on my way to the bathroom. These piles of clothes are dangerous."

I chuckled, stuffing a spoonful into my mouth. If only I could rest some more, it would be a perfect morning. I still feel hot, my hands are trembling and heart pounds unnaturally fast… Perfect. All thanks to one stupid letter, it gave me courage. Sounds pretty pathetic, eh? But there's one thing that still bugs me.

"Hey, Masamune?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his own plate and locked his eyes with mine.

"I was just wondering… How did you get that letter?"

"I went to change clothes to my apartment when you fell asleep yesterday" He smirked and raised his eyebrows a little. "I mean, when you were _sick_."

I just pouted, deciding it'll be better if I keep quiet. I know he hates it when I lie, and even though this time it went unpunished, I shouldn't remind him about it. I was done eating in just moments later and we went to get ready for work. I was hurting all over, but nothing is gonna ruin my good mood today. It's been ages since I've been this proud of myself for actually not running away from happiness.

"Ritsu, I'll go ahead" Takano-san suddenly said, entering the room right after I was done changing. I could swear I saw a slight disappointment in his eyes.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you need to calm down first, before we talk again."

"But I _am_ calm. What are you going on about?

"Trust me" he laughed nervously - which is an extremely rare sight - handing me something and kissing lightly, then almost ran to the door. "It's better when I'm not around for some time now. I wanna live. Sorry, I just completely forgot to give it to you earlier. See you at the office, don't be late."

The door's click followed his hasty steps and I just stood there like an idiot, with absolutely no idea what he was talking about. A smile on my face thanks to him kissing me got smaller when I looked at the thing he gave me. A letter? Why would he… wait.

This can't be…

I torn the envelope even though it's already been opened and hastily took out a sheet of paper with my handwriting on it. This is what I put into his letter box. Why would he give it to me? It's not like I wanted it _now_. But… something's not right. This-

I clenched my fists on the paper as I was reading, cursing under my breath. Are you kidding me? Why didn't he tell me sooner? I can't believe him, that fucking bastard!

_Dear Sir,_

_I'm glad you understood that it was clearly your mistake to send me a faulty vacuum cleaner. I expect the full refund to arrive this month and I will not tolerate any delay. Please watch the quality of your products and service next time._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Onodera Ritsu_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! The end :D <strong>

**Actually, I didn't plan on making Takano so touched, but my mom said there's just no other way if he hears a confession from someone whom he's been in love with for ten years... so yeah xD sue her, not me! But he didn't cry, really, he just had tears in his eyes and Ritsu noticed ^^**

**Ekhm... and sorry, I lied to you in author's comment after the first chapter. I had to make sure no one would pay attention to a third letter which suddenly vanished ;) I'm a terrible person, but here comes a short afterstory to make up for it! :D** **Remember when Ritsu tripped for the first time in the story and the letters and papers he was carrying got scattered all over the room?**

* * *

><p>"Phew, almost done!" I grinned, taking one of the last piles of clothes to the bathroom. I've been cleaning all weekend since Takano-san wouldn't shut up about it, he even threatened to stop cooking for me. He said he lost a storyboard in the mess and wants it back. Geez, just be more careful with your stuff, idiot. But, thanks to him being annoying I can finally walk around here with no danger of tripping every three steps.<p>

I left the clothes in the bathroom where they will now wait for their turn in the washing machine and came back to the kitchen, where still some clothes lay under a table. How did I even get clothes here, the world shall never know, but it's high time to get rid of them. This one pile made me trip more often than all of the others together, since I always forget it's here. I dropped to my knees to take it, when I heard the door's click.

"Ritsu? Done cleaning yet?

I smiled warmly at the sound of his voice but as I was about to answer, something caught my eye. Among the clothes there was something white lying on the floor. It was pretty well hidden and I'd probably never noticed it if I didn't take half of the pile already. "Ritsu?" Just a sec, I wanted to say, but my brain was too busy thinking to give my mouth a command.

There, among clothes, was a letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohohoho~ here it is! Good job, Ritsu, you finally found it :D Takano advised you should tidy the apartment but noooo...<strong>

**Sorry for the lame ending XD Thanks for sticking with me till the very end, I love you guys so much!**


End file.
